


Butterflies and a Bang

by parasolghost



Series: Hijack Week Summer 2013 [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack Week Summer 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes Hiccup to an amusement park for their first date and tries to impress him... and utterly fails. Done for Hijack Week Summer 2013! Day 1: First Date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies and a Bang

            Okay, so as of now, Jack had three possible courses of action to take:

  1. stay in line for the most _amazing_ roller coaster in existence for the next two hours,
  2. go back to that shooting gallery booth and win Hiccup that dragon he keeps staring at,
  3. or hold Hiccup’s hand because it’s just sitting there doing nothing and it looks very grabbable at the moment.



Okay, admittedly, the last course of action was sort of a no-go area. Jack had been wanting to hold Hiccup’s hand the entire day with no success because, first of all, who holds hands on a first date anyway isn’t that going too fast and, secondly, what if Hiccup’s not into him enough to hold his hand—that’d probably ruin their relationship forever and Jack would probably have to resign to his bedroom for the next few months.

            However, Hiccup had been glancing back at that giant stuffed dragon ever since they passed the booth an hour ago and Jack had the misfortune of wanting to line up right by aforementioned booth. You see, the rollercoaster they were lined up for was, apparently, the most _deadly_ rollercoaster at the fair and as soon as Jack laid his eyes upon it, he was sure that he had fallen in love with the hunk of creaking metal and 100-feet tall loop-de-loops. Jack had acted very nonchalant about it when he saw the size of the line, but he was pretty sure that Hiccup saw the pleading in his eyes because as soon as Jack said “it’s no big deal, anyway,” Hiccup rolled his eyes and pushed him into line.

            So there they were, forty-five minutes into the line, standing far enough to avoid awkward contact, but close enough for Jack to be mesmerized by Hiccup’s large green eyes every time he glanced over at him. They talked the entire time, their conversation never really slowing or getting boring. Every once in a while, Jack would pay Hiccup a cheesy compliment and Hiccup would roll his eyes at him, a small smile betraying his snarky comeback, and Jack’s heart would flutter and he would make an incredible effort to stop himself from  stealing kisses from Hiccup right then and there.

            However, when Hiccup thought Jack wasn’t looking (he was always looking), Hiccup would steal glances at the booth and stare longingly at the dragon for a few seconds before snapping back into their conversation to make a comment about Jack being ridiculous. He probably wasn’t aware of it, but Hiccup’s quick glances made Jack’s heart drop with guilt as he thought about his choices.

            If he left the line now, they would have to go all the way to the back of the line and wait even _longer_ than when they first entered the line, and hell, he highly doubted anyone would be willing to save their space in line. However, from what he could tell, by the time they got off the rollercoaster, half the park would be closed—including the booth.

            “—and I—Hiccup?” Jack raised an eyebrow at the freckly teenager.

            The so-named boy jumped a bit in surprise to stare at Jack, sort of in a daze, as if he had just been pulled from a nap. When he realized what happened, he blushed bright red and ducked his head with a guilty expression, grimacing and scratching the back of his neck. “Oh, uh—yeah, I…” Hiccup bit his lip and his eyes fell to his feet. “Sorry, I wasn’t listening—what were you saying?”

            Jack took a deep breath. _Your sacrifice will be appreciated,_ he thought to himself as he ducked under the line rope. Hiccup stared at him in wide-eyed surprise.

            “Jack, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked, his eyes flickering back to the other people in the line. Jack rolled his beckoned for him to follow. “Jack, you don’t have to do this—“

            “C’mon, Dragon-boy, don’t make me change my mind,” Jack said, feigning a yawn.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Have I ever been _unsure?_ ” Jack responded. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him. “Touché, but come on, Hic,” Jack said hastily, raising the rope for Hiccup to duck underneath. Hiccup cast a look at the other people in line and Jack saw a smile flicker on the boy’s face as he followed Jack back into the opening.

            “Alright, so what do I have to do?” Jack asked the booth worker, who was a large bearded man that strongly reminded Jack of a real-life representation of Santa Claus.

            “Is simple—shoot bullet at big target for small prize, medium target for medium prize, and tiny target for big prize,” the man said, holding up a toy rifle. “Two dollars for three bullets.”

            Jack fished into his pocket for his wallet, from which he promptly extracted two wrinkly dollar bills and slapped them onto the counter. The large, Russian man laughed jovially as he loaded three rubber bullets into the rifle and handed them to Jack.

            “I totally got this,” Jack said, partially to himself.

            “Have you ever actually _fired_ a gun before?” Hiccup asked.

            “Uh…”

            Hiccup smirked at him and shook his head. “Wonderful.”

            “Hey—I’m doing this for your freckly butt,” Jack said with a laugh.

            “Oh my, what a gentleman,” Hiccup said as Jack aimed for the small target, which sat right in the middle of a plethora of larger targets. It seemed easy enough.

            Jack pulled the trigger and the rubber bullet shot out with a loud _twang!_ …Only to zoom between the two targets that weren’t even close to Jack’s goal. Jack looked sheepishly at Hiccup, who was convulsing in fits of laughter. Jack tried two more times to no avail. Jack put down the rifle grudgingly and the large man laughed.

            “Better luck next time, eh?”

            Jack stole a glance at Hiccup and saw his smile falter a bit as he spoke.

            “It’s cool, Jack—I don’t need it anyway.”

            Jack sighed and fished out his wallet yet again. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

            “Jack, you’ve spent $20 bucks on this,” Hiccup laughed as Jack took aim for the 30th time that day. “Give it a break!”

            “No, Hiccup, shhhhh,” Jack said with a smile. “This is my lucky bullet—I can feel it.”

            “I’m surprised you can feel anything after maintaining that position for the past thirty minutes,” Hiccup smirked. “This is probably the stillest I’ve ever seen you in my life.”

            Jack turned to stick his tongue out at Hiccup playfully before he took aim and…

            Missed it. Missed it by a mile.

            Jack slammed the rifle on the table in frustration and fished into his wallet to extract two more dollars.

            Huh, he could have sworn this wallet wasn’t empty thirty minutes ago.

            He looked up at Hiccup and blushed as the brown-haired boy threw his head back in laughter at Jack’s humiliation. Jack shoved his wallet back into his pocket and tried to growl at Hiccup, who only laughed harder. To his chagrin, the large man working at the booth laughed as well.

            “Tell you what,” the man said. “I give you one more shot free—if you hit any target I give you big prize.”

            Jack stared up at the bearded man with awe and nodded as he gave him one more bullet. _Here it goes_ , he thought to himself, _this is your last chance, Frost._

            “Don’t mess up,” Hiccup chimed in on his thoughts.

            “Not even a kiss for good luck?” Jack pouted theatrically and Hiccup rolled his eyes at the white-haired teen. “Alright, alright, I’m doing it.” Jack bent his knees and took careful aim for the red-and-white target that seemed to taunt him as his finger tensed on the trigger. This was going to be the one.

            “Mommy, look over there!” a small child rushed past Jack’s legs as he pulled the trigger. Jack’s arm jerked back in surprise as the rubber bullet flew out and Jack’s heart dropped… and his jaw followed suit as he watched the bullet ricochet off the wall, bounce off the booth’s metal railing, and nail the tiny target right in the middle.

            The man laughed and clapped his hands as Jack pushed his jaw back up into its proper position, still staring at the target in total surprise. “Which prize would you like?”

            Jack’s eyes snapped up at the large black dragon hanging at the top of the booth. “That.”

            The man handed Jack the stuffed animal with a jovial expression and Jack handed it to Hiccup with a proud smile. Hiccup’s expression quickly switched from one of shock to one of glee and appreciation. His smile stretched across his face and his eyes lit up and Jack felt his heart soar to know that he was the cause of the unusual pleasure plastered on Hiccup’s face. Jack stole a peek at the rollercoaster line and, to his disappointment; the line seemed even longer than before. Hiccup must have noticed Jack’s disappointment because, when Jack’s eyes flickered back to Hiccup, the green-eyed teen was looking at him with a sort of guilty expression.

            Hiccup reached out and his fingers brushed Jack’s hand, a blush running across both of their faces as Hiccup’s fingers intertwined with Jack’s pale digits. “Let’s get some ice cream—my treat,” Hiccup lead Jack towards the food court, his fingers still wrapped in Jack’s and the large stuffed dragon in his other arm. Jack felt an uncontrollable, silly grin work its way onto his face and he covered it with his free hand, blushing furiously as he mentally checked “holding hands” from his date to-do list.

* * *

 

            “What did I tell you? I’m an ace shooter,” Jack boasted as he shoved the rest of his cone into his mouth.

            “Oh please, you just got lucky,” Hiccup said, still licking his almost completely full ice cream.

            Jack laughed and he leaned over to punch Hiccup in the arm playfully when he noticed a bit of ice cream on Hiccup’s round nose. “Hey, Hic, you got a little something,” Jack said, pointing to his own nose.

            Hiccup gave him a questioning look and crossed his eyes in confusion. “Oh—“

            “Here, let me get that,” Jack said, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser and cupped Hiccup’s face in his left hand. Jack stared into the boy’s large green eyes and felt hypnotized. His feet were a little unsteady as he noticed a sudden warmth pop up on Hiccup’s face. Jack’s eyelids lowered a bit and he put the napkin down and inched forward. Their noses were only an inch apart and he felt Hiccup’s breath faltering against his skin.

            Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to Hiccup’s nose before jumping back, a triumphant smirk on his face as Hiccup’s ears turned the darkest shade of red Jack had ever seen them become.

            Hiccup pat his nose gingerly and his eyes were wide with shock. “Did you just nip my nose?”

            “Maybe,” Jack said, licking his lips.

            A moment of silence was instilled and Jack felt his heart stop. Was he being too forward? What if Hiccup really isn’t that into him? Did he ruin things forever?

            Jack was pulled away from his nervous thoughts when Hiccup began laughing and clutching his stomach with his free hand.

            “You’re such a dork,” Hiccup choked out in between laughs. Jack found himself joining into Hiccup’s fits of laughter and he reached forward to ruffle the boy’s brown hair.

            “Only for you,” he said with a theatrical wink and Hiccup rolled his eyes with a small smile.

* * *

 

            When Jack had dropped Hiccup off at his house he felt a pang when he realized the date was over. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, their feet shuffling as they shifted nervously. Jack shoved his hands into his pocket and looked off to the side, trying to think of a way to break the silence. Hiccup clutched the dragon to his chest and looked to the ground.

            “So, uh,” Jack finally said, “I guess… I guess I’ll see you on Monday?”

            “Yeah,” Hiccup responded looking to the side a bit. “You know, unless you wanna…”

            “Meet up tomorrow?” Jack finished for him, a bit too eagerly for his liking. “Or uh….”

            “Tomorrow,” Hiccup said. “Tomorrow’s good.” Jack’s felt his heart thumping in his ears as he smiled with glee.

            “Alright, tomorrow,” Jack repeated. “I’ll call you.”

            “Okay,” Hiccup said as the awkward silence had found them yet again. Jack began to note that Hiccup was slightly turning towards his door to leave and he resisted the urge to grab him and take him on another adventure so the day wouldn’t have to end. However, it was already dark and he was just a little more tired than he’d like to admit, so he just bit his lip.

            To Jack’s surprise, Hiccup leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jack’s cheek. When Hiccup had peeled himself away from Jack, Jack saw Hiccup smiling at him sheepishly. “I, uh,” Hiccup stuttered, “I had a lot of fun today. Thanks.”

            “A-Anytime,” Jack stammered as Hiccup shuffled towards his door, peeking out from behind it and waving before closing it behind him.

            Jack was frozen in time, his fingers traced his cheek gingerly and a smile was stuck on his face. Jack spun on his heels and walked back to his house, in a complete daze. Even when he was at home and tucked into bed, his smile was still frozen and his stomach was still fluttering with first-date butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was a bit longer than expected, but hopefully not TOO long! Anyway, this was done for the summer edition of Hijack week on tumblr! I'll be doing the other days as well (I hope), so stay tuned for those!  
> Well, that's all, thanks for reading! And be sure to check out the other amazing first date prompts for Hijack week!


End file.
